More Adventures
by MgaoqiaoM
Summary: This is the sequel for The Four With Powers! It is more of their crazy adventures and twists! ***Breaking Dawn spoiler alert*** 2nd fanfic on my own! Hope you like it!
1. The Call, Hunt, Packing, Playing

**_Hey everyone! I am sorry I have not been updating. A lot of problems have come up, but I am back! I finally was able to finish the first chapter of the sequel The Four With Powers! I am writing the second and third chapter now. So you will have plenty to catch up on!!! Please read end notes! And I hope you like it! Here it is!_**

**More Epic Adventures!!!  
By: MgaoqiaoM  
**

**The Call, Hunt, Packing, Playing:  
EPOV**

Bella and I were on our island! We have been here about 5 months. Living without our parents is nice! We left that night after Bella's Birthday. We are currently lying on the couch watching T.V.  
_Buzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ my phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" I said  
"Hi Edward! I just saw that Tanya and Aro are going to be comming here soon. We need you to come home." Alice said.  
"Okay we will start to head home in 3 days and pack tomorrow and leave tomorrow." I said remembering that it takes 20 hours to get home by plane. Which is faster than running home.  
"Actually we need you home in 3 days. Please come home soon. Start to pack today." Alice said.  
"Okay we will start. See you tomorrow!" I said.  
With that I hung up the phone and turned to Bella.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Alice, she called..." I said.

"I figured that..." She said sarcasticly."But what does she want? We told her we were going to be here for another month, then return." Bella said.

"Alice, she saw a vision...." I said.

"About???" Bella asked.

"That Aro and Tanya. They are comming to us to invite us to their wedding, and they want us there." I said.

"Oh, wow..." Bella said.

"So, lets pack." I said.

"Okay." She said.

We then got up from the couch and started to pack. Thankfully with our vampire speed I was done in about an hour.

"Bella... How come you aren't done?" I asked.

"Because of Alice... I have more clothes than you, remember!" She said.

"Okay, I will help you." I said. Sensing the 'help me' in her voice.

"Thanks!" She yelled.

Using our vampire speed we finished packing in 9 hours. Alice packed a lot of clothes.

"Leave out your outfit for tomorrow for the plane and it takes 20 days." I reminded her.

"Yes, I know." She said. "Did you call the airline?" She asked.

I forgot about that. "No... I will now." I said.

I took my phone out and dialed the airline closet to us. We would also have to call the boat company too to get back to sure, or we can swim...

"Hello, this is Delta airlines. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. I am calling to buy tickets for two for a flight tomorrow to Los Angles from the Delta Airline on Moonakey island.." I said.

"Well, let me see what we have. We have a coach for two for $500." She said.

"Well, what about first class?" I asked.

"We have two seats for the 7am flight, the 9am flight, and the 11am flight. Also in the afternoon, the 1pm, the 3pm flight, 5pm flight 7pm flight, 9pm flight, then 11pm flight." She said.

"Um.. hold on a second." I said. I swear I could hear her panting. Did I dazzle her that easily?

"Bella, we have many flights. Since it is 20 hours, and we have to be there in two days. So how about the 7am flight or 9am flight?" I asked.

"Lets do the 9am so we can 'sleep in a little." Bella said.

"Okay... 9am." I confirmed.

"Hello?" I asked to make sure she was there.

"Yes." She promted.  
"We will take the tickets for two for the 9am flight tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, you can pick up your tickets tomorrow here." She said.

"Thank you and goodbye." I said.

"Thank you for flying Delta Airlines, goodbye." The stwartest said.

With that I hung up the phone and went to play with Bella.

"Hello babe." She said. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were dark.

"Not now, you have to hunt." I said and put my fingers to her lips.

"Fine... lets go." She said pulling me out of the house.

"What is the hurry?" I asked.

"I want to get back and play." She said.

"Fine..." I said.

We then looked for some animals to hunt. Bella found a family of deer. We were able to eat, or rather drink 2 deers each. Then I picked up the scent of a mountain lion and a bear. I went for the mountain lion, and Bella went for the deer.

We came back and started to play. Bella was so hot when she was mad. I pulled away and started to get dressed, as did Bella. The best thing about being a vampire, you don't sweat and you always have a sweet scent.

When we were done, we jumped in our boat that we let be rented and went to shore. We were at the airlines in an hour. We got there at 8:00. Since we lost track of time. We checked all of Bella and My luggage. I kept my laptop. She kept her laptop. We also carried on head phones since we could listen to music. When we finally got to the gates, it was 8:45. They were starting to board, so we went on board. We got ready and settled for lift off. It was 9:10 and we were getting ready to lift off. The plane ride....

**Okay!! So what do you think. I decided not to add the hunt as a chapter since I did so much in the other one. But I did summerize it. Also, I am working on the Plane Flight, and The Invitation. (The next two chapters!) They will be out tonight, and maybe if I can the Wedding of Tanya and Aro. I am making up for the long wait. These ones will also probably be long, since I have to make up for it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-MgaoqiaoM**


	2. The Plane Ride

**HEY!! Okay here is the second chapter!!!! I will try to do the 3rd, but I might not be able to. We will see! It will be up soon! (Read End Notes!)**

**The Plane Ride**

**BPOV**

We had gotten settled and were getting ready for lift off.  
Since it was 9am most people were awake. They would be awake till about 10-12. We just went on our computer. We were in a seat of two, so no one else was on. I saw a look on Edward's face and pushed my shield.

_Edward? Edward? _It took him a second to realize I was calling his name. But not long enough for a human to notice.

_Edward! _He finally nodded so slightly that only a vampire would know.

_Edward.. what is wrong? _I asked.

"Just some people thinking.... It makes me want to kill them. It makes me want to show them you are mine! And you the same thing." He said at a vampires volume.

I stiffened.

"Bella, I would never love anyone else but you. I love you. You know that?" He said.

"Yeah, I love you too. I would never love anyone else but you too!" I said.

He leaned down to give me a peck on the lips. Then an IM ruined the moment and I pulled away. Edward looked really mad and sad.

"No, later." I said. "People are awake!" I said.

**HeadSS: Hey!**

**LoveBella: HI!**

**HeadSS: Supz?**

**LoveBella: On a plane back to Forks!**

**HeadSS: Oh, Why? I thought you were staying another month....**

**LoveBella: Yeah, but Alice saw something... **

**HeadSS: What?**

**LoveBella: Aro and Tanya comming to invite us to their wedding. They want us there.**

**HeadSS: Oh, okay.**

**LoveBella: Yes. How is Renesme and Sara-Bell?**

**HeadSS: They are good! I will tell them you are comming home. They will be so excited!**

**LoveBella: Okay. I have to go. It is turning to night. I have to get off. **

**HeadSS: Oh, okay. Bye!**

**LoveBella:WAIT! Why is your username HeadSS?**

**HeadSS: SS stands for Shapeshifter. So Head Shape Shifter.**

**LoveBella: Why didn't you just put that?**

**HeadSS: TO LONG!**

**LoveBella: Okay. Well, goodnight. **

**HeadSS: I would say the same... but... anyway.. Night! **

**LoveBella:Night Jake! Say Night to Renesme and Sara-Bell for me!**

**HeadSS: I will! Night now.**

**LoveBella: Night.**

"Okay, it is reaching 9pm so please quite down for people to sleep." The Stwart said.

"Ten hours already?" I asked.

"Yes. The computer, music, and I have been keeping you busy." He said.

"You will keep me busy later..." I said.

"I sure will." He said.

_BRING!_ My computer made a sound. It was another IM

**ShoppinPix: Heyy!**

**LoveBella: Hi! Hold on, have to turn my volume down.**

**ShoppinPix: Okay.**

**LoveBella: Okay Back! Whats up?**

**ShoppinPix: Where are you?**

**LoveBella: Well we are half way through our plane flight.**

**ShopinPix:Oh, okay!**

**LoveBella: Yes.. What you want?**

**ShoppinPix: Just wondering! We all miss you! **

**LoveBella: I miss you all too! How is everyone?**

**ShoppinPix: Well Emmet is playin' video games with Jasper. Rose and I are bored. We are just hanging! We are looking though clothes and getting rid of some. **

**LoveBella: YOU ARE GETTING RID OF CLOTHES??!!!!????**

"Edward!" I said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Alice and Rose are getting rid of clothes!" I said.

"What? Really? Wow... they are probably goning on a shopping spree when we get home. When we go shopping for clothes for the wedding, for you." He said.

"That is true! Makes sense.. ugh! Okay. Thanks for ruining the moment!" I said.

"I will make it upto you later when everyone is sleeping." He said in a flirty way.

"Oh, okay..." I said.

**ShoppinPix: Yeah, for a shopping spree. Since we wil have to go shopping anyway for the wedding.**

"Wow.. Edward.. you were right. Though it is obvious and you probably read their minds." I said.

"Well, it is just obvious. I am just scanning thoughts on the plane. Blocking theirs out." He said.

"Oh, okay...." I said.

**LoveBella: Oh, okay! Well, we will go soon! I have to go. I will talk to you later!**

**ShoppinPix: Okay. See you soon! Talk to you later!**

**LoveBella: Bye!**

**ShoppinPix: By sis! **

That sent shivers up my back. With that I closed my laptop.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well, Alice called me sis. It is still new to me." I said.

"Just like Cullen?" He said.

I couldn't control my shivers. So I had to say yes. "After 5 months of hearing it, it still is new..." I said.

"Okay, Well... I am bored." Edward said.

"Yea, same here. It is turning on 12:30. Are people awake?" I asked.

Edward quickly got up and took a spin around the airplane. He was back in about 40 seconds. Since there were to parts to the plane.

"Well, no one is up. They are all pretty much tired becuase of getting here so early. The staff is asleep and the Pilots have switched, so the one is busy, the other is sleeping." He said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I said.  
"Way ahead of you." He said.

He then leaned our chair back. It was like a couch so it was like a small double bed lying down. He started to kiss my kneck. I just closed my eyes and think about us!

He then came up to my face. I was then occupied. We just stayed like that till about 6:30am. It was 12:30 was last I knew. Then it was 6:30 am. Wow, six hours went by fast. We then just were making out. Then it was about 4:30. They said that it was half hour till we landed. And to get situated in the next 20 minutes.

We then got off finally! We headed to bagage claim. We then were surprised by our family coming to meet us.

"HEY!" Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet said.

"Hi!" Edward and I said.

"We brought Edward's volvo for you!" Emmet said.

"Oh Thanks!" Edward said.

"Lets go home!" I said.

We walked into the parking lot after getting our stuff. Esme and Carlisle were at home. Carlisle took off the afternoon and tomorrow to be with us.

We all got into our cars. Jasper and Alice in Alice's Porsche, Rosalie and Emmet in Emmets Jeep, and Edward and I in Edward's Volvo.

When we got home we all ran into the family room and did proper Hello's.  
We were a whole family again! Plus They surprised me with Renesme, Jacob, and Sara-Bell there too. We were all together.

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Cheesy Ending. But don't worry. Now things will start to go wrong..... Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!**

**-MgaoqiaoM**


	3. Catching Up

_Okay here it is. Sorry, I was really busy yesterday so I couldn't write it. Here it is... I will try to get the fourth chapter out today. I do not know who long it will be yet...... Since I don't have a plot line. I am making it up as I go... So I don't know. R&R!!!!!_

**Catching Up-Alice POV**

They had finally come home. The family was full again, and plus Nessie, Jacob, and little Sara-Bell was here.

"Mom! I missed you!" Renesme said, as we all hung out and talked.

"I missed you too Bella." Sara-Bell said.

"We have all...." I started to say. Then a vision got be distracted.

I saw that Tanya and Aro were coming in about 5 minutes.

"What was it?" Esme asked

"Tanya, Aro..." I said. "They are coming now." I added.

"Well, then lets get ready." Carlisle said.

"Nessie, I don't know if you remember them. Jacob be kind. And hold Sara-Bell, since Nessie will have to say Hello." Edward said.

"Nessie, I know you want to hold her, but you have to be nice, and they won't hug Jacob and he will keep her safe." I said. I knew how it felt. I was in her shoes when she was litte.

"Okay..." Nessie said relunctantly.

"Carlisle will answer the door. Get in line." Esme said.

"Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Sara-Bell." Carlisle said.  
We had quickly got into our line and waited. I then saw a vision. "10 seconds." I said.

Just on time Aro and Tanya came up to our stairs.

"Hello Aro, Tanya." Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. May we come in?" They asked.

"Sure." The said.

"Hello Aro, Tanya." The rest of us said in unison.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesme, Jacob, and Sara-Bell!" Tanya said.

"HI everyone!" Aro said.

"So you probably know why we are here..." Tanya started.

"YES! Let me see the ring!" Rose and I Yelled. In my vision it was this beautiful ring. It was nice, but not as nice as I thought. I blocked my thoughts from Aro, but not Edward, so he started to laugh. _SHUT UP!_ I said. _Don't tell anyone! _I yelled at him.

We then all headed to the family room and sat down to catch up on things.

We talked about what happened to the Volturi.

"Most vampires are now vegetarians!" Aro said.

"What?" Carlisle said.

"Well, yes. We talked, and my brothers and I agreed that it is safer." Aro said.

"Well, that is great! Less humans dying, and less way of getting noticed." Esme said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"Well, now you know almost everything, would you like to come to the wedding in 2 months?" Aro asked.

"Of course we will!" Esme said.

"That would be great! We have to go find the Denali coven to invite them. We will see you soon!" Tanya said.

With that they got up and turned to leave.

"Okay, bey guys!" They said.

"Bye Aro, Bye Tanya!" The rest of us said as they jumped into their car and drove away.

We then said goodbye to Renesme, Jacob and Sara-Bell. We all needed to hunt, so we all went to the forest to see what there was. Then I thought I saw Vladimir and Stefan. No one else noticed but me. They are the romanian coven. They hated the volturi for over throwing them off of ruling. What did they want from us? Then I saw it.....

_CLIFFY!!!!! I Know! I needed something to keep you guys on your feet. Hope you like it! R&R! (read my other stories Loosing Nessie Co-Written by Zanessaforever18 and the first book to this which is The Four With Powers!!)_

_-MgaoqiaoM_


	4. Visions

_Here is what you wanted... the end bottom of the cliff! R&R_

**Visions-APOV**

I saw it. They wanted to try and over come the volturi for what they did to their coven and ruling, asking us for help.

_Edward! _I yelled knowing he would listen. _Edward. I need you to look at this, and find the others and tell them. _I thought, than showed what I had just seen.

In only a few seconds they were all around me.

"Vladimir and Stefan. They ruled the vampires for a while remember. They want to over throw the Volturi, or start a new leadership." I said as I got a quick vision or their other decision. They luckily hadn't seen me, so we were able to go farther away for them not to here us. They are going to gather up all the nomads and clans there are. They want to vote." I said getting another vision.

"What?" Esme said.

"Carlisle, do you remember? The ruled the vampires for a while until the Volturi over came them?" I asked.

"Yes, but barely. The Volturi was ruling when I stayed with them, but I heard a lot about them." He said.

"I read it in the books too." Edward said.

"That too." Carlisle said.

"Well, if that is true, what will happen?" Esme asked.

"I can't tell. Decisions are still changing, and plus the Volturi doesn't know yet, so we won't know. But all I know is that we decide to help, to start. To see what happens." I said.

"But.... why?" Rose said. "Just when things could not get worse, it does." Rose said sounding frustrated.

"It is okay... We are a family. We will get through it!" Emmet said to comfort her.

"We will be okay. Just, lets see and get it over with." Jasper said.

"Fine, but I am putting my shield on you till we know their powers." Bella said.

"We will be fine. Please don't. It might help us to know." Edward said putting his arm around her waist.

We then headed back to the house, and as we were doing that then I was able to see that they realized that there was another coven, and they were going to come and see us in about an hour, after they hunt a little bit.

I kept thinking and looking into the future to see what else there is to know. Esme was cleaning and dragged Emmet and Rose to help since they were powerless and this place was a pig sty. Jasper really had to focus on keeping the mood calm. Edward was listening to everyones thoughts and theirs to see what was going on, and what they thought. Bella was focusing really hard on trying to expand her shield, if needed. Carlisle was in his study reading up information on the Romanian Coven. Then, right on the spot, an hour later the door bell rang. We opened it to reveal the Romanian Clan, and others....

_How is that for something?!?! Who are the others???? Sorry, I am starting to like to write Cliffy's... I will try not to if you want.... I will update again today. _

_Oh, sorry for the short chapters. I just think that it will get posted easier, and I write more faster. So all in all more gets out! And I update like 1-3 times a day on the weekend, and at least once everyday! So R&R and stay posted!_

-MgaoqiaoM


	5. The Covens?

_HEYY!!! I just want to send a shout out to Alice Cullen629! Thanks for helping me on this chapter! Here it is! The OTHERS!!!!!!_

**The Amazon, Nomads, Denali, Egyptian, Irish and Roman Covens??**

**EPOV**

We opened the door revealing not only the romanian coven but the Romanians, Amazonians, Egyptians, Europeans, Irish, and the Denali Covens and Nomads.

"Hello... everyone." Carlisle said.

"Hello, we need to talk to you, so may we please come in?" One of the Romanian coven vampire spoke.

"Hello... please come in." Carlisle said.

They all entered, and I tried not to read their mind since they were all really annoying. As the 26 vampires came into our house, we went to the living room.

"So, we have every vampire but you to come to the volturi and we will vote to see who will rule. Any coven can rule and we need you to come to vote. We are all going to Italy in a week and meet up in a hotel made for vampires." Vladimir said.

"It is different when I saw it. As you know I can see the future, and I am glad it changed. But I am not telling you what I saw." Alice said.

"Fine, but will you come?" Stefan asked?

We all turned to look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Sure, we will go. Would you like to stay the night. We could all catch up, a vampire party." Alice said.

Carlisle looked uneasy about it, but okay with it, and Esme was more than delighted to do it.

IT took them a minute to talk it through, but they all stayed!

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri,(Amazon Coven) Peter, his mate Charlotte, Mary, and Randall, (Nomads) Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Kate, Garrett, (Denali Coven) Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi,(Egyptian Coven) Alistair, Charles, and Makenna, (European Coven) Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie,(Irish Coven) Vladimir and Stefan (Roman Coven) all came to stay!

"Before we start, I just want to make sure....

We have every Vampire realted person and they are all going to vote and see which coven will rule?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, and we will see since we don't know." Stefan said.

"Well, okay... We will leave in 3 days instead." Carlisle said. "You can all come then if you want." He added.

"And earlier start, I guess that will work. Okay, we will do that!" Vladimir said.

Alice turned on the music.... then I remembered.. and apparently most of my coven did....

_Tanya and Aro's Wedding. _And then most of the Denali coven remembered to. We were all caught up in it that we forgot about it.

"Cullen and Denali Coven meeting please!" Carlisle said.

"Everyone can listen, but we need to talk, the party can wait." I said since all of the vampires were feeling left out, and about to walk out.

Then the problems arrose again... The meeting began......

**_HEYY! Okay, so I told you I am ona cliffy spree... sorry, but it is true! I hope you like it! I might get the next chapter out tonight or tomorrow. I don't know. Sorry.... :( R&R!!!!!!_**

**_Shout out to Yalrac and bvwpeanut for reading and responding to my stories too!!! Keep on coming! Also thanks! Hope you like ti!_**

**_-MgaoqiaoM_ **


	6. The Meeting

_Okay, I have been on writers block writing this chapter. It is really short, but I will make up for it. I was stuck. But I have ideas for the next two chapters, so I can start writing them right away!! They will be out tonight or sometime this week!_

The Meeting-Carlisles POV

We forgot all about it. The wedding.  
"What is going on?" Vladimir asked.  
"Tanya, and Aro. They are going to get married in 3 weeks. We are all going, or at least invited." Kate said.  
"If we go through the voting then, they will hate us, and all." I said.  
"Well, what can we do?" Stefan said.  
"We could wait till after the wedding...." Vladimir (Vlad) said.  
"I guess... But it will be odd." Esme said.  
"And, we can't think of anything, Aro will read it." Edward said. "Since I can. But my ability is better." He added.  
"Well, we could wait till after the wedding?" I suggested.  
"Yes, but that means those that are going will have to not think about it, and plus anything could happen." Edward said.  
"She invited us all!"The other coven vampires said.  
"So lets go to it..." Alice said.  
All of a sudden her eyes went distance... what was she seeing. I turned to Edward.  
"I will." Edward said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"What Alice saw is that if we wait till after the wedding it will be a better outcome. They will be more... willing to give up." I said.  
"Oh, well, then. It is settled." Vlad.  
"Fine. Come on guys. Lets leave the cullens to pack, and the Denali's." Stefan said.  
"Do you want to stay, we can leave together?" I asked as I turned to the Denali coven.  
"Sure, for now. Goodbye everyone." My coven and the Denali said.  
The other covens then left. After tons of goodbyes and hugs the other covens turned to leave.  
"Where are you all going?" Carlisle asked.  
"We are all going to our homes, then meet up somewhere in Italy." Stefan said.  
"Okay, see you then. Bye!" The two covens said to the others.  
"Goodbye, and thanks!" The other covens said.  
They then jumped into their cars and left.

_Like I said, this is short, but necessary so you know why things happened. How about some Alice Packing, thew flight to Italy with the whole family and the Wedding next?!!!!! I didn't do a cliffy!! I will though... I already know what it will be! :P R&R!!!_


	7. Alice and Packing

_Okay!! HI!!!! Sorry the last chapter was so short. This is kinda long, so I made up for it. But it was needed. So is this. I couldn't take Alice's time to shine away. Sorry. Hope you like it!_

**Alice and Packing  
EPOV**

The Denali Coven stayed. We now only had about a week left till the wedding. The Denali Coven and ours had to catch up on a lot. But now wasn't the time, for Alice wanted to pack. Now we had to pack. We were leaving in 3 days. It took us about 3 days to get there. Have a day to rest, and have spare time to hunt, since we haven't hunted in about a week. We would before we leave, since we will be on the plane for about 2 days with humans. We would wait till the day before so our eyes will be nice and golden, and not a bright yellow like Bella's was so the humans won't think we were insane or suspect anything out of the obvious.  
"BELLA, ROSE, CARMEN, KATE!" Alice yelled.  
Great, my love once again leaves to get torchered by none other than Alice.  
_Tell her we will be right there. Carmen and I! Thanks! _kate thought.  
"Alice, Carmen and Kate will be here soon, I think they had to hunt and left us not knowing. They are going to meet Bella in here, get Rose, and meet you in about 10 minutes." I said  
"Fine." Alice said.  
"How did you do that?" Bella asked.  
"Do what?" I played innocent.  
"Get Alice to let me slide, as well as Carmen and kate and Rose?" Bella asked.  
"Well, that is easy. Kate thought to me that they had to hunt, and were coming back in 10. Just said, you all of you will come down together!" I said.  
"She still gave into that?" Bella asked.  
"Well I made up my mind if she doesn't I will not do my packing and dressing. So.... she saw that, and stopped." I said.  
"Aw... thanks!" Bella said before she lightly kissed me on the lips.  
I took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. Luckily we didn't need to breath, so we were like that for about 5 minutes.  
She finally pulled away.  
"We will play later, so I can forget about this torcher." She said.  
"Okay, fine." I said. "But why can't I get your mind of it now?" I asked.  
"Becuase then I will break my promise, since I will not go down, and I don't want Kate and Carmen busting in on our make out session." She said. She had a point.  
"Well, okay." I said.  
Then I heard Kate and Carmen coming up the stairs. _Should we knock? _They were thinking.  
"Kate, Carmen, you can come in." I said as they approached the door. Having vampire powers helps a lot.  
"Hey!" They said.  
"Hi!" We said.  
"Well, I think we better head down before Alice tries to kill us." Bella said.  
"Yeah, fine, okay." Kate and Carmen said. They quickly learned Alice and her shopping hell.  
"BELLA! CARMEN! KATE!" Alice finally yelled.  
"COMING!" They yelled.  
Bella turned to give me a qick peck on the lips and Kate, Carmen and her left to get Rose, and then to Alice's Torcher Chamber.  
**BPOV  
**Kate, Carmen and I have to go to Alice's torcher chamber. We had one girl closet for us, and one for the boys. Alice made kate and Carmen throw their clothes out they packed and made them go shopping. She put their clothes in our closet.  
"Rose, you can pack yourself. I might or might not tweek it, but you are good on your own. But you do it now!" Alice said to Rose.  
"YES! Okay! I won't let you down!" Rose yelled and then started to look.  
"Now you three..." Alice started.  
"What?" We all asked.  
"Carmen.. you are going to pack... Theses tops, on the 1st floor these bottoms on the second and third floor, theses shoes which are on the 3rd and 1st floor, those earrings, and necklace on the 3rd floor." Alice said handing her a piece of paper with all the outfits, and each piece.  
"Kate, you need that top definately, then theses ones on the second floor, and the shoes on the first and third floor, and the jewlery on the 3rd." Alice said handing her a sketch of everything she was talking about just like Kate.  
I was next. I was different. She would do it for me.  
"Bella, just stay there. I will be right back..." Alice said.  
She came back about 50 minutes later with about 2 huge suit cases full of clothes. In order and in outfits.  
"Here, take a look." Alice said opening them.  
"WOW!" Was all I could say.  
"I thought you would actually like them." Alice said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Welcome." She said.  
Then Carmen, Kate and Rose came down.  
"Okay, we have 2 full huge suitcases!" They all said.  
They opened their suitcases for Alice to inspect.  
"Carmen-good, Kate-great, Rose-Excellent!" She said.  
"Thanks!" They said.  
"Well, we will be back here tomorrow, so we can get dressed to go and arrive." Alice said.  
"Fine...." We all sighed.  
"Okay, see you then!" She said. She then ran off. Probably to look for Jasper.  
"Bye. I am going to find Eleazar. Carmen said.  
"I am going to find Garrett Kate said.  
"Bye, I am going to hang out with Edward." I said dreamily.  
We all ran off. I ran right to our room to see if Edward is there.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"Only an hour?" He asked.  
"I know. She didn't trust me touching the clothes and trying to get by her, so she did it for me. it took her about 50 minutes. The we all looked at our stuff and left to find our mates." I said.  
"Wow..." He said.  
"Anyway.... I am bored.." I said.  
"Well, its morning. It is 8. She took you at 7 ish. Lets go hunt, so we don't have to tonight, an we can have the house to oursleves." He said.  
"Fine..." I said catching on.  
With that we left. I knew my eyes were probably black,since I haven't hunted in about a month, and Edward 2-3 weeks. We jumped out the window and just ran letting the sun sparkle on us and beign together.

_Okay... I know... i like being cheesy.. What do you perfer cheesy or cliffy? lol. I still don't know what I want to do with the story... but I have a draft.... so that is also why it takes a while to write a chapter, since it influences the future chapters and the story in general. What do you think will happen? R&R please!_


	8. Thoughts on the Plane Flight

Okay! Here is an update!!!!! I am very busy for the next like 9 weeks (or till the first weekend in July.) So sorry. I am in a play, and I need to rehearse, and then parties, and things.... so I have a lot to do. I will try to update As Much As Possible. Here is the next chapter. It is short, but it is sort of necessary. It had things that are a little unexpected. But it helps so the future chapters won't completely shock you. Read End Notes!

* * *

The Plane Ride-EPOV

We were on the plane to Italy. Carlisle and Esme were in the front, and Rose and Emmet across from them. Alice and Jasper behind Carlisle and Esme. Bella and I behind Rose and Emmet. Then Carmen and Eleazar behind us, with Nessie, Jacob, and Sara-Bell on their laps across from them. And Kate and Garrett behind Carmen and Eleazar.  
"Wow...... we are so high!" Little Sara-Bell exclaimed.  
"Yes we are!" Nessie played a long.  
It was 7am in the morning. We had to be in Italy in four days. It takes about 2 to get to Italy, then another to get to Volterra, Italy. Then we will have a day to rest and hunt if needed being around humans for a long time.  
_Edward!! Is anyone thinking anything at least out of the obvious? _-Carlisle and Esme asked almost in unison.  
"No" I said at a vampire tone.  
"Okay." They responded.  
We were in the back of the plane, so we had it all to ourselves. The people on the plane were tending to other people so it was okay and we didn't have to worry about anything. Carlisle requested that we not have any "help." We only wanted first class seats because of the chairs! Also how much better everything was. They happily agreed. Only maybe Nessie, Jacob, and Sara-Bell they would help. But they brought food with them. Since Nessie and Sara-Bell are part vampire, they didn't even need to eat at all if they didn't want to for only about 5 for Nessie, and 3 days for Sara-Bell. Since the plane flight is about 2 days, they ate the night before, and a big breakfast. So they will not need to eat on the plane. Jacob was the only one who needed to eat. But since he was part werewolf/shape shifter he didn't need food for a day to two if he tried. So he hate a big meal to.  
_Heyy! What you thinking? _Bella had let her shield down and let me hear her.  
"I am okay. Just thinking... And blocking people out." I said.  
"What is Sara-Bell thinking?" She asked.  
"She is thinking how cool this is... but she is starting to wonder. Why we aren't aging. We need to talk to Nessie and Jacob about telling her. That means she will have to not go to school tell she knows not to tell. Like we did with Nessie." I said.  
"That is true. We will deal with it when we return and get home." I said.  
"Yes, that is a good idea my love." I said.  
"She is?" Nessie asked. She must have been listening.  
"Yes, when she is resting, talk to Jacob about it." I told her.  
"Okay." She said.  
"I think there is another vampire on this plane."I said.  
"No, we would have known by now, maybe a half-bead vampire." Carlisle said. "There scent i not as strong if they are half breeds." He added.  
"Well, maybe...." Esme said.  
I then decided to see what Alice was thinking. She was checking visions to see what would happen, Jasper keeping her one mood. Rose and Em were IMing each other since their words were to over rated for Sara-Bell to here. Nessie was thinking on how to talk to Jacob. Esme and Carlisle were talking to each other about the family, and about maybe inviting the Denali Coven so we can all live together. It would be close, but if the pass of who rules and rulers change... we could. According to Alice's visions that there will be no ruler. We will be fine to roam free. Still having the same rules. But we can tell people we love and all the secret. And we have to be careful or we will have to gain and vote a ruler.  
We all had our computers onto pass the time. We did't notice when the plane had landed. We then got our stuff, packed, and left to Volterra for the wedding...

* * *

Okay! I know it is short. But it contains a lot of info! Next Chapter is going to be the wedding!!! It wil probably be long so it will make up for not writing! R&R please! I will update soon! (I hope!) Thanks to all who are reading and responding this!! You rock!

-MgaoqiaoM


	9. The Wedding!

Heyy! Okay! yay! Got the next chapter out!! It took a while.. and it stinks.. but I need to get it out so I can keep writing! Sorry.... So here it is the wedding! P.S. READ END NOTES!

**The Wedding-EPOV**

It was the wedding. They day I thought never would come for Tanya without me being the groom. She was marrying Aro.

"Take your seats." A priest said.

I sat down in the third row, behind the Denali clan, next to Bella and Alice.

Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garret were in the second row. The Volturi royalty was in the first row.

Carlisle sat in the middle isle seat, followed by Esme. Esme next to Jasper, who was next to Alice, who was next to me. I sat next to Bella who sat next to Rose who was finally warming up to her, who obviously sat next to Emmet. Emmet was forced to sit next to Jacob, and Nessie sat next to him. Sara-Bell on Jacob's lap.

Then wedding music began to play. Aro was already at the front of the church waint to see Tanya.

Then the doors opened revealing Tanya. She was wearing a white wedding dress. It had sequence and was pretty.

The vail was long and went all the way to the floor, and past! It was elegant!  
"Please rise." The priest said.  
With that Tanya walked down the isle waiting to get to Aro.  
"You may be seated." The priest said. "Lets make this short....." The priest said.  
"Do you? Aro take Tanya to be your wife? To have and to hold? In health or in sick? For rich and for poor? Do you promise to love her with all your heart forever?" The priest asked.  
He looked at Tanya for a moment. "Yes, I do."He answered.  
"Do you Tanya take Aro to be your husband? "To have and to hold? In sickness or in health? For rich and for poor? Do you promise to love him with all your heart forever?" He asked Tanya.  
"Yes i do." She answered.  
"Aro, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.  
They gave a quick kiss.  
"Take this ring and repeat after me." The priest notioned to Aro. "With this ring I the wed. To you, and your soul. To love you for eterinty." The priest said. Aro repeated it before he slipped the ring on Tanya's finger.  
"Tanya, take this ring and repeat after me." The priest said repeating what he had just did to Aro and she happily repeated it.  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss your wife." The priest said to Aro.  
He leaned in and gave Tanya a quick deep kiss. Then pulled back, for there was an audience.  
Then they turned around together facing the isle and went down the isle and out of the church.  
"Wow... That was amazing!" Alice said. "She looks so cute!" Alice gabbed.  
"Yea, well I know what type of wedding dress I am going to wear for mt wedding next time!" Rose agreed.  
With that we all exited the church and congratualed Aro and Tanya and went back to the motel. We couldn't have a party, since we don't eat. So we just headed to the motel Living room and watched a movie. What a day. Tanya and Aro will be on their honeymoon for a week so we would stay here til they came back to discuss about ruling. The rest of the clans were coming down this week. The day before we go we are going to hunt together. They only had such a short honeymoon, since we need on sleep, it gave us more time to play on honeymoons. Plus Aro had to get back to ruling. He could take mini honeymoons inbetween it all. We would just relax at the hotel for a while and go home hopefully within a month. Nessie and Jacob got their own room. Esme and Carlisle got their own room. Alice and Jasper their own room. Rose and Emmet got their own room. The other two Denali clan mates each got their own room, and Bella and I our own room. That made 7 bedrooms! We took up a floor! Plus with the other clan, that made another 2 floors! Since not all those vampires have a mate, they got their own seprate room. That made about 14 more rooms! Since the motel only had 3 floors we rented it all out! Also, the owner was a vampire who was new. But was close the the Volturi, so we were safe. We then all settled in our rooms and went to sleep. What a day!

I know... odd and cheesy..... but I can't think. I have been writing so much on different things. I didn't want to let you all down.... so i posted it. I know it is bad, but it was what I could do. It will make it easier to keep writing. The next chapter I am going to talk about when all the covens talk to Aro about ruling. I think... Suggestions??? Also check out and go under my same user to see what else I am working on! It might save you from being bored of me not updating! Thanks a lot!

-MgaoqiaoM


	10. Asking Aro!

HEYY! I know I know, I haven't updated in a while. I am so sorry. I was in a play and I have been really busy. My educational classes end this coming Friday. Then I have J-Term. (June term) We do something educational but not like classes for a month. It is okay. But that means I don't know when I will be updating. Sorry. But this is a really long chapter. Which is good. Don't forget to check out my fictionpress with the same user. I want to see what you think please! Well here is the long awaited chapter!!! Asking Aro.......... P.S. This jumps Points Of View a lot. Sorry.... It help me write more... Sorry.. Here it is! READ END NOTES!

**

* * *

Asking Aro....-Alice's POV  
**The days have passed. We all were going to ask Aro about if we can not have a ruler. From the looks of it it seemed that we would win, but things can change.

"Alice, do you really think it is going to stay like that?" Esme asked me.

"Well, I can only hope." I said.

"So..... we are not going to have to worry about them anymore?" Emmet asked.

"Hopefully." I said... I was getting a little worried. I felt a calm wave go through the room. I gave a kiss to jasper on the cheek.

We were now entering Volterra Italy. We were careful not to slip into the sun.

"Here it is." Carlisle said.

"Jasper you first. I will go after. Then Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rose, Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"Come in." Aro said from behind the door. He must of heard us coming.

"Aro, Tanya." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise." Aro said.

"Hello Aro, Tanya." The rest of us said.

"Hello everyone." Aro and Tanya greeted.

"Hi Carlisle and Tanya." The other covens greeted.

"Um... Hey Aro?" Jasper asked.

"Could you do us a favor?" Rosalie asked.

"Depends..."Aro said. "Caius and Marcus just left for a while." Aro said.

"A while?" Edward asked.

"Well, okay... they quit ruling. That leaves me. I can't leave much." Aro said.

"Don't you get tired of ruling?" I asked.

"Well, of course. I don't want to rule. But they left me so I have no choice." Aro said.

ARO'S POV

"Yes you do." Bell said. She was so nice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you could stop ruling." Alice said.

I liked her too. How I would love to have them join with me. Edward and Jasper too.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, would you like to join the Volturi? I am short staffed and all." I said.

"Did you hear Alice? You could stop ruling." Bella said.

"I know... but still...." I said.

TANYA'S POV

"She has a point." I said. Did I just agree with her? Wow.... I got to say, weren't for her, I wouldn't be with Aro.

"Is this what you want?" Aro asked me.

I touched his hand so I wouldn't have to talk a loud. _I would like not to be surrounded for a while. Since we are vegetarians we should try to maybe go away. Start _

_our own coven even. Maybe the others could join if they became vegetarians. _I thought.

If this is what you really want?" Aro said.

"Yes." I said.

"We will have to find someone else to rule." Aro said.

"That is not always true." Carlisle said.

"Why?" Aro asked.

"We can fend for ourselves. If worse comes to worse it could be like a vote. We don't need to have a ruler. We could have consequences but, not have to rule. And

they can have some chance." Carlisle said.

"Well....." Aro said.

"That is true, and we could help. We all can be the main voters." Alice said.

They all had a weird look on their face. Then Alice had a blank stare.

ALICE'S POV

Then I got pulled out of reality. I saw as, as leaders if needed and independent if needed or wanted to be. We could do it. The place to vote was here. We would

gather up all the vampires.

It then faded out.

"Aro." I said.

"What did you see?" He asked.

I couldn't explain so I held my hand out. He gladly touched it. I then replayed what I saw.

"Well, if that is what it will be.... then we could do it." Aro said.

"During meetings I will return with Tanya, and I expect all of the Cullens ONLY to return and help." Aro said.

"What do you mean only Cullens?" Emmet asked.

"As in no werewolves, and maybe or not, depending on the situation not Renesme. I don't want her getting hurt. She maybe half vampire but still. Also Not Sara-Bell,

she is only a 3rd vampire. So she is more vulnerable to danger. Only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and You." Aro said. And the witnesses and

the people on trial." He added.

"If you are not needed please do not come. It will be to much." Tanya said.

"Well, actually as Judges and all I think only Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice. Esme since you are wise and will want to be with Carlisle anyway." Aro said.

"Hey, what about us." Emmet said putting his arm around Rosalie.

"Depends if you are needed." Aro said.

"That's not fair." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Aro, they are Cullens. And really if any of us, Alice and Jasper are not family." Edward hissed.

"I didn't say they weren't. Or think rather. Just think that they wouldn't be needed with no power." Aro said.

"Aro, you can't." Alice and Bella said.  
ARO'S POV

Why can't I refuse them? I thought. I love Tanya. I can't have marked again. Besides they have permanent mates.

Then I looked at Tanya. I finally stopped feeling that way. So I did love her. Good.. no more drama. But I still can't refuse them.

"Fine.... But I can tell they won't want to come. I know. They will probably be busy and wouldn't mind alone time." I said remember past experiences.

"True." Emmet said. Rosalie smacked him on the arm for that.

CARLISLE'S POV

"So... It is a deal?" I asked.

"Yes, we will have no dominant ruler. " Aro said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"Shake on it." Emmet said.

"Okay." Aro and I said.

I reached out my hand as he did and shook on it.

"Well then I guess the people here can stay, and Tanya and I are going to leave for somewhere." Aro said. Clearly not going to tell us. "You have my number if I am

needed." He added.

"Tanya start packing I am going to show our guests out." Aro said.

Tanya stood up and gave Aro a quick peck on the lips and turned to start packing.

"Thank you for understanding." The other covens said.

"Yes, Thank you." My family said.

"My pleasure. I need to rest myself for ruling for thousands of years." Aro said.

"Well, we will keep in contact. But one rule that stays. DO NOT EXPOSE OURSELVES. BE WISE!" I said.

"Yes, I agree with Carlisle." Aro said turning to the other covens. Be Wise and Be Careful." Aro added.

"Fine." The covens said in unison.

"Well then. I will keep in touch. Talk to you soon." Aro said.

"Good bye Aro." I said. "Lets go and not let Aro wait." I said turning to everyone mainly to my family.

"Okay." They said. They started to murmur but I ignored it.

We all turned to leave.

My family went back to the hotel to start packing to head back to forks and tell everyone the good news.

EDWARD'S POV

We did it. We convinced Carlisle to let us not be ruled by anyone. Bella must have lowered her shield and I heard her.

_Edward!!! We did it! Nessie will be so happy! And everyone! _She thought.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't go to forks and we didn't fall in love." I said.

"True." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

_Edward lets pack. I am getting a flight at 7am to leave to forks. Start packing and tell the others. _Carlisle thought.

"HEY GUYS! Start packing we leave here at 6 for a flight at 7am to go home." I said.

"Out of all the homes I have had, Forks is the most closest to home." I said to Bella.

"Same here. I love it there." Bella said.

"I love it too, but I love you more." I said.

"Same." Bella said. I bent down to kiss her. So she couldn't say anything more. She finally pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"If we aren't done packing... 1) Alice is going to kill us, or at least take us shopping. 2) I want to pack and go home!" She said. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

We then started to pack to go home. I called Nessie and told her to come over in about 5 days. Since we would have to hunt once we got back. She said okay, and

we would have everyone around.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That once Nessie comes we will be a complete family again!" I said.

"I love the sound of that." She said.

"Like I love you." I said.

BPOV

Not as much as I love you! I said. With that he bent down to kiss me. I finally pulled back so we could finish packing. We were done in 3 hours. We started at 11pm.

So it was 2am. That left 3 hours to play. Since we needed the hour to load everything and double check everything.

I must have had my shield down because Edward started to kiss me. I quickly picked up on what we were doing. We stayed like that until we had to leave and

Carlisle an Alice were calling us. We were going home!

* * *

Okay so do you like it?? I have been really sick. Fever, cough, sore throat, and all. So sorry. And no it is not the swine flu. (Thanks goodness) Also my birthday is coming up so I don't know when I will get a chancce to update again. Also with J-Term coming up. Don't ask....... long story. But w/e. I will be getting a laptop for my bday I hope.. I hear so I will update more. Since I won't have to share a comp with friends and family. But that might not be till June 28th or even sometime in July. Maybe if your lucky I can more out before then and you don't have to wait. Reviewing can help!! I feel more motivated to write if I know people have read and reviewed it! (hint hint!) Well, Hope you like it! I will update soon as I can!! Thanks! R&R

-MgaoqiaoM


	11. Going Home!

Heyy! YAY!! Be happy that I updated. I am so proud that I am updating more! This is more like a fill in chapter that I think kinda needs to be here. So it is like the plane ride home. I won't give anything away so READ! Read and Review and READ END NOTES!! They are very important!

* * *

**Going Home-EPOV  
**

We were on the plane on our way back to Forks. I will see Nessie and Sara-Bell! I know Bella will be happy again.

"Edward?" Bella said pulling me out of my trance.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"What is everyone thinking?" She asked me. Not a usual question but I answered anyway and ask why later.

"Well...." I said as I dipped into everyones thoughts.

"Go on..." She prompted.

"Rose is thinking that she has been betrayed and happy to be home even though Jacob will be there with the other werewolves." I said.

"Interesting..." She said.

"Emmet is thinking that he needs to work out more. He thinks that since Aro thinks he is not worthy and not strong he needs to prove him wrong." I said.

"Not really a surprise." She said.

I chuckled and continued. "Carlisle is just very content and happy that they will be home and that we will be a whole family again soon." I said.

"Sounds like Carlisle." She said.

"Esme is just happy that Aro agreed and that we will also all survived and going to be home with everyone." I said.

"Sounds like Esme. They can think so much a like yet different." She said.

"True." I said then continued. "Jasper is thinking about Alice and how he is happy to have powers. Also is thinking of sending out a calm wave." I said.

"I could use that." She said. Loud enough for Jasper to hear and he sent one out.

"Alice is checking the future, and thinking she is also happy with powers. Oh and that you ned to go on a shopping trip." I said.

"Ugh..." She said.

"It will be okay. I love you." I said.

"Love you too." She said. "Well.... you left someone out." She stated.

"Who?" I asked a little confused.

"You. What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I am thinking how happy that we all survived, that I can have a power, that I am here with you. Also that we will finally be a family again after a while. And that I

can't wait till we can go to rest. Since we didn't have our full time last night." I finished seductively.

"Me either." She sighed.

"Now.. what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Pretty much the same thing you were thinking." She said.

"Okay... but why did you ask anyway?" I asked.

"Well.... because I am curious.. I mean we don't have a ruler now. Thoughts change. Things change." She answered.

"True. Well then we will wait to see." I said.

"Yeah." She said as she turned on her laptop as I did mine. We were writing, reading, playing, IMing and all of that on our laptops.

"Excuse me. The plan is landing in 5 minutes. Please start cleaning up and closing electronics down." The captain said.

With that we closed our laptops and got ready to go home. Only about a half hour till we get home driving from Port Angeles. Plus getting our bags. So like an hour

and we are home. We would unpack and leave to hunt.

With that the plane landed and we all went to get our stuff.

It took us about 20 minutes to get our bags and about 8 minutes to find our cars since we had parked them in the parking lot for a month and a half. Then we got

into our cars and drove home.

* * *

Hey! Okay so I am sick like I said... so I am able to write. Also I watched Twilight again within 24 hours. So I really have inspiration! I am also sad to say that it is coming to a close. ABOUT 1-2 MORE CHAPTERS! I was going to add another twist. But I want to end this book. I am thinking of another sequel... so triquel?? I don't know what it is called. Should I?AN IDEA:

Title: The Vampire World with No One Ruling It!

Summary: Sequel to More Adventures!! When the Volturi doesn't rule and they don't have a main ruler how will things run? What surprises will come in?

I don't know if I should do it. I am going to do my FICTION PRESS first which is 2 stories. (Same name) But I might be able to do all 3 stories but it is up to you!! So R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks!!!!! Check out my fiction press. I accept anon reviews on both so review if possible. I want to see what you think away from the vampire world. R&R THANKS!

-MgaoqiaoM


	12. Home and Hunting

Hey! SO here is another chapter. READ END NOTES!!!!!

* * *

**Home and Hunting-BPOV  
**

We were driving up our long driveway to our house. We quickly approached our house and climbed out. The boys got our stuff and all the girls went in. The boys the

bags into their appropriate rooms. We then quickly unpacked and organized all of our stuff. That took only an hour. Carlisle and Esme were done first. Then Edward

and I. Then Rosalie and Jasper and then Alice and Jasper. Since we were one of the first couples done we called Nessie and asked if her and Sara-Bell needed to

hunt. She said no and that they hunted like a few hours ago. So it would just be the Cullens.

"Lets go!" Carlisle said when he knew everyone was done. We all flew down the stairs and out the door. We jumped over the stream and started to hunt.

I just ran to feel free and I could hear Edward behind me. We ran. Then he came up from behind me and picked me up on his pack.

"Close your eyes please love." He said. I quickly obeyed. I can't refuse my love my angel.

He finally stopped and he still had me close my eyes.

He quickly flew around. Then...

"Open your eyes." He said. I opened them and saw his face was only inches from mine. We unconciously got closer and just started to kiss. He then pulled away and

I looked puzzled.

"Look around." He simply satated.

We were in our medow. Our lovely medow. I quickly pulled him into a hug and kiss again. He then started to go down. I knew nothing can hurt us so we kept kissing.

We finally were lying down just enjoying each others presence.

"Come on." I said. I quickly stood up and pulled him up. I suddenly smelt a grizzly and a mountain lion.

_You go get the mountain lion, I get the bear! _I said as I dropped my shield for a second and started runing of.

_Meet me back here when your done! _I thought as I ran.

I quickly followed the scent and I couldn't control myself anymore and dug into the bear. It was huge. And I haven't hunted in like a month or so. SO I was two trips

behind though for me I am okay. I quickly smelt some elk and drank them. There were four. That was it. I thn returned to our medow. Edward came a few seconds

later.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Mountain lion and four deer. You?" He said.

"My grizzly bear and four elk." I said. I then started to laugh.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Emmet is going to hate me for eating his bear." I said between laughs.

"I will defend you!" Edward said.

"You are my prince in shining armor." I said.

"And you are my lovely princes that I rescue from the tower of Emmet." He said.

Then I noticed. Two days have passed. And we had to head home. We each grabbed another elk and deer before entering our home. Everyone was back. How long I

don't know. All I know is that we all survived and were back.

_Knock Knock  
_

Someone at the door knocked. I could already smell them. It was Nessie and the family! I quickly broke away from Edward and raced down the stairs before anyone

reached the door. I opened it and saw Nessie. Jacob with Sara-Bell in his arms and the pack.

"Ness! I miss you! How are you?" I quickly started to blabble.

"I miss you and I am fine." She said.

"Everyone come in." I said.

"CULLENS!" Edward yelled.

They all came down and the vampires and werewolves were all in one room.

"So I got to know.... What happened after I left?" Nessie asked.

"Well, we were able to convince Aro to leave the thrown and found out Cauis and Marcus left too. The Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, all return if

there is like a court scene with Aro and Tanya." I said.

"So no more ruling?" Jacob asked.

"No there is no more ruling." Edward stated.

We were all together and we started to tell the story and then started to get fill ins on the other werewolves and half breeds.

* * *

HEYY! So this is what happens. I get distracted but then when I start writing again I can't stop. So I write a lot. Also sorry to say the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I might do another sequel. On how not having the Volturi rule what happens and how does a court scene work? What do you think. Check my FICTION PRESS!! (same user) Since I am updating that too. I want to see your opinions outside of the twilight world. They are all dream based so tell me what you think? R&R!!

-MgaoqiaoM


	13. FAMILY

**HI! **So this is the LAST chapter. I am so sad it is ending. I hope you liked it. READ END NOTES!**  


* * *

FAMILY-EPOV**

After we were all caught up we started to talk about the future. But Sara-Bell was getting tired so they all left leaving only us. Though it was nice to talk and have all

the family here.

"So what did the school know?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I said that....." Carlisle started.

""Go on..." I said since he had blocked his mind.

"I said that I had lost my job and that I was going to tutor them at home." Carlisle said.

"What about Rose, Em, and the others?" I asked.

"Well... since Rose and Em weren't there I changed the story. That the family was all ... this is the new families." Esme said.

"Rose and Jasper are going to be their normal Hales twins. Alice and Edward are still going to be the Cullens. And that leaves Bella and Emmet being the swans."

Carlisle stated. "The same as before but... we just adopted another two people and changed names around." He said.

"Also... they do know that we are in our normal pairings in dating." Esme said.

"They do?" We all asked.

"Yes. Since they couples aren't related they all know. Plus they already know the two pairings." Esme said.

"But people will ask what happen.. if you broke up.... and things like that." Carlisle said.

"Well, okay." Bella said.

"Well... since you school has a chatting program and status... you might want to make so they know you are taken." Carlisle said.

"That is fine." We all said and then ran into our rooms with our laptops. Each couple had different laptops. Bella and I had the Mac book air laptops. Alice and Jasper

had the mac book pro. Rose and Em had just the regular Mac book. Esme and Carlisle had all three. One for each and one for Carlisle work. The mac book pro for

Carlisle and the Mac book for Esme. Since she wasn't really a fan of using the computers so she didn't need a fancy one like us. And the mac book air for Carlisle

work. Rose and Emmet do use laptops but they are occupied with other things longer than us. I quickly went online and saw everyone else was too. We put us busy

and not to disturb. But our status is all very similar.

It is FRIDAY! I will be returning on monday with the love of my life. _____ (depending on who it is) I am okay.... and I was just gained two more siblings. My bro/sis

)_____ and their partner _____. We are all close.. as siblings and partners!!!!!!!!!! It is so cool. Can't wait to see everyone and be with the love of my life in school.

So... it was friday. We already went hunting so we decided to catch up on everything.

"What now?" Bella asked. We were getting bored since it was only 1 and we don't sleep and we have up to 6am on sunday since we are did all of our homework on

the plane flight and all... so we didn't have to do anything. Tomorrow was going to be sunny and so was most ofsunday . That means that we can't do much. Maybe

hunt a little each day since we will be going to school again. But we did hunt a lot when we came back. I think I am going to take Bella to ourmeadow tomorrow. The

grass was nice and rich. With a blanket on the top it would be a comfy. I then saw it in Alice's head. She agreed it would be a good idea. So I planned that.

********** The next day. BPOV

I was running with Edward. To where I did not know.... or why. But I trust Edward with my life so I followed. Then he made a turn and put me on his back.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES." He said. I quickly obeyed. Soon enough I was put down but instructed to not open my eyes. I heard movements but I still don't know what it

was. I think our meadow. But I will play a long.

"Open." He said. I thought he was close but a few feet away on an elagant blanket. He quickly stood up and ran to me picking me up bridal style. When we return we

will be married. So we don't have to act. All of us will be married.

He bent down to kiss me and I eagerly kissed him back. He ran his tongue along my lips obviously asking for entrance which I quickly agreed. His tongue roamed my

mouth. His taste was amazing. It also had a little bit of his food left which I savored. He then pulled back and I looked at him innocently.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stop taking my food." He said.

"Aw. Not my fault you wanted entrance." I counted.

"Fine." He said and he quickly bent down to kiss me. Our meadow was such a sedimentary thing to us.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." My angel said.

"What a stupid lamb." I said.

"What a Sick Masochistic Lion." He said.

With our eyes gold and we were very content. He bent down to kiss me and we were quickly into bliss. I was so happy I was with my love, angel, soul

mate, and mark. As I was his. I love the way life was. It was perfect and I wouldn't change any of it. My cute, sexy, caring and loving masochistic lion.

* * *

I know.. cheesy. But I couldn't help it. It is the last chapter. I hope you like it! I am still thinking of a triquel.... but I am running out of ideas. Yes... maybe how the vamps act with no leader and how a vampire court is. but... I still don't know. I might look for a co-writer if I do it.. so if yo u think you are interested please let me know! CHECK MY FICTION PRESS! Since I am done with this... I will be updating my fiction press more. People have read my summaries and loved to read it. So I hope you do too! Please take a look! READ AND RESPOND!!!!!!!! And I am so sad it is coming to an end. But in your review will tell me you want a triquel or not... If not.. then I will work on something else. Not sure...... but something. Also... maybe another category. I don't know. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R! Thanks a million!

-MgaoqiaoM


End file.
